The Archive of Lost Dreams
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Elrond und Celebrían beschließen, dass es Zeit für einen Urlaub und eine Reise durch Aman wird. Maglor und Maedhros schlagen vor, dass sie die Zwei Bäume besuchen könnten. Doch dort trifft Elrond auf jemanden, den er nicht erwartet hat. [The Archive of Lost Dreams - Tarja]


„Deine Hand bereitet mit Sorgen", bemerkte Elrond, während er die Salbe auftrug, die er soeben angerührt hatte.

„Und du hättest mir nicht sagen sollen, was du da alles zusammenrührst. Wollwachs, igitt!", versuchte Maglor auszuweichen.

„Lenk nicht ab!", rügte Elrond ihn. „Die Verletzung ist alt und nie richtig abgeheilt und schränkt dich jetzt eindeutig im Gebrauch deiner Hand ein. Vielleicht kann ich es zumindest etwas lindern."

„Alt, ja …" Plötzlich nachdenklich betrachtete Maglor seinen Adoptivsohn.

Elrond sah von seiner Arbeit auf. „Was geht dir durch den Kopf?"

„Weißt du, woher die Verletzung stammt?", fragte Maglor zögernd.

Eine Weile betrachtete Elrond die Hand nachdenklich. Sie sah verbrannt aus, doch keine Verbrennung hielt Jahrtausende ohne Anzeichen von Heilung an. Und auch sonst wirkte die Verletzung für Elrond fremdartig.

„Der Silmaril", sagte er.

„Ja. Ich warf ihn ins Meer."

„Schmerzt es?"

„Wenn ich die Harfe spiele, ja. Ansonsten habe ich mich daran gewöhnt."

Elrond bemühte sich, sein Bedauern und Mitgefühl zu unterdrücken und Optimismus auszustrahlen. „Das bekommen wir wieder hin, du wirst sehen."

Wie schrecklich es für Onkel Maglor sein musste, ausgerechnet die rechte Hand! Maglor lebte für die Musik, gerade darin eingeschränkt zu sein, musste grausam für ihn sein. Elrond war fest entschlossen, alles in seiner Macht Stehende zu tun, um das Leid zu lindern. Gleichzeitig war ihm aber auch gewusst, dass ihm das womöglich nicht gelingen würde. Die Verletzung war nicht natürlichen Ursprungs, sondern eine Strafe für einen ungeheuerlichen Diebstahl – und so viel mehr. Denn Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros hatten auf etwas Anspruch erhoben, das ihnen nicht mehr gehörte, vielleicht nie gehört hatte.

Plötzlich hallte ein verzweifelter Ruf durch das Landgut. „Bitte, nicht das Nudelholz! … Au!" Kinderweinen folgte.

Elrond seufzte. „Jetzt sind die Kinder wieder wach. Und sie waren gerade erst eingeschlafen …"

„Du langes Elend hast die Kinder geweckt!", hörte man Celebrían auch sogleich wütend aus der Küche rufen.

Maglor konnte nicht an sich halten und musste lachen. „Mein Bruder muss ganz schön unter der Knute deiner Frau leiden", kommentierte er scherzhaft.

Eilige Schritte waren auf dem Flur zum Kinderzimmer zu vernehmen. „Ich schaue schon nach ihnen!", verkündete Ceomon.

Jetzt, da er mit Celebrían in Aman nahe Tirion ein Landgut betrieb, seine Ziehväter kurzerhand bei ihnen eingezogen waren und auch Gil-galad nur noch formal als Gast des Hauses bezeichnet wurde, hatte Elrond geglaubt, dass er jetzt seine Ruhe hatte. Er hatte jedoch die explosive Mischung von Celebrían, ihren kleinen Zwillingskindern Elellinde und Anarhin und Maedhros' Neigung, sich mit Naschereien einzuschleimen, unterschätzt.

„Ich schätze, ich werde Maitimo vor deiner Frau retten müssen", kommentierte Maglor mit einem Grinsen.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass sie anfangs fast schon Angst vor ihm hatte", erinnerte sich Elrond schmunzelnd.

„Wirklich? Er ist doch handzahm, vor allem im Vergleich zu Carnistir", wunderte sich Maglor.

„Sie kennt ihn zwar aus Geschichten aus meiner Kindheit – Ceomon hat dafür Sorge getragen, dass sie auch die peinlichen kennt", sagte Elrond. „Ihm dann aber als Tochter Artanis' gegenüber zu stehen, war anscheinend doch etwas anderes."

Maglor hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie denkt doch nicht, dass der Eid uns noch so bindet wie damals, oder? Unser Anspruch ist verloschen. Abgesehen davon: Du meintest doch, dass Maitimo nicht lang vor mir hier ankam, und ich habe selbst erst vor kurzem – warum auch immer – einen für mich offenen Weg hierher gefunden. Dafür war sie schnell bei der Hand, ihm mit dem Nudelholz den Hintern zu versohlen."

„Wie du schon sagtest: In seinem tiefsten Inneren ist Onkel Maitimo handzahm."

Sie wussten beide, dass man bei Maedhros kaum von handzahm sprechen konnte. Er lebte jedoch für seine Familie und hatte Celebrían von Anfang an als Teil dieser wahrgenommen. Sie hatte das durch viele kleine und unauffällige Aufmerksamkeiten erfahren dürfen, und so war es ihr leicht gefallen, ihre Scheu vor ihm abzulegen.

In dem Moment kam Ceomon mit zwei weinenden Kleinkindern auf dem Arm in den Raum. Er wirkte verzweifelt.

„Nicht einmal Undómiel war in dem Alter so anstrengend – und sie war wirklich eine Katastrophe, Herr Elerrondo!", klagte er.

Maglor strahlte förmlich, wie immer, wenn er seine Enkel sah. Er erhob sich und nahm Ceomon die Kinder ab. Er wiegte sie sanft und summte eine leise Melodie. Schon bald hörten die Zwillinge auf zu weinen, Anarhin giggelte sogar.

Ceomon schüttelte den Kopf. „Zauberei", kommentierte er.

Maglor rieb seine Nase an denen der Kinder, etwas, das er ausgesprochen gern machte und diese auch mochten.

„Onkel, Tyelpetari wird sicher gleich nach ihnen schauen", erinnerte Elrond ihn. „Wenn sie sieht, dass du mit ihnen spielst, statt sie wieder schlafen zu schicken, bekommst du auch das Nudelholz zu spüren."

Maglor wirkte enttäuscht. „Aber sie sind so liebreizend!", begehrte er auf.

„Sie sind kein halbes Jahr alt, du wirst schon nicht viel von ihnen verpassen, wenn sie für ein paar Stunden schlafen", hielt Elrond dagegen, dem es auch lieber wäre, wenn seine Kinder wieder schlafen würden.

„ _Atto_ ", brabbelte Elellinde und streckte sein Patschehändchen nach ihm aus. Elrond nahm Maglor seinen Sohn ab, welcher sich an seine Brust kuschelte und mit seinen Haaren spielte.

„Na, nicht darauf herumkauen!", mahnte Elrond und entwand Elellinde vorsichtig die Haarsträhne. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Maglor: „Sieh es doch so, Onkel: Sie sind gerade in das Alter gekommen, wo sie zu sprechen anfangen. Du kannst du ihnen gleich mit Schlafliedern erste musikalische Ausbildung angedeihen lassen."

Maglor blickte auf Anarhin, welche ihn mit den wenigen Quenya-Worten, die sie bereits kannte, dazu animieren wollte weiter zu singen.

„Siehst du", meinte Elrond. „Die Kinder mögen das auch."

Maglor seufzte. „Na gut."

Sie brachten die Kinder wieder in ihr Zimmer und legten sie in das Kinderbett. Dann stimmte Maglor eines der unzähligen Schlaflieder an, die er Elrond und Elros immer vorgesungen hatte, als sie noch Kinder waren und nicht einschlafen konnten. Elrond saß neben ihm und kraulte seinen Kindern die Bäuche, da sie das sehr mochten. Dabei bemerkte er, wie auch ihm beinahe die Augen zugefallen waren. Maglor mochte aufgrund seiner Handverletzung momentan nicht so absolut meisterlich Harfe spielen können, doch seine Stimme hatte in all den Jahren nichts von ihrer Magie verloren.

Als die Kinder endlich wieder schliefen (was ein außergewöhnliches Kunststück bei den beiden Energiebündeln war) und sie vor die Tür traten, erwartete sie bereits Celebrían.

„Schlafen sie?", wollte sie wissen. Als Maglor dies bestätigte, wirkte sie erleichtert. „Wenigstens einer, der sich nützlich macht. Nicht einmal Elerrondo kann sie immer in den Schlaf singen."

„Oh, ich nehme an, das ist ein Lob?", sagte Maglor. „Aber sag, Tyelpetari, hast du meinen Bruder in einem Stück gelassen? Ich würde ungern Findecáno erklären müssen, wie es dieses Mal dazu gekommen ist, dass Maitimo nicht mehr ganz komplett ist."

„Ich habe ihn dabei erwischt, wie er schon wieder den Kindern Süßigkeiten unterjubeln wollte", schnaubte sie.

Elrond musste schmunzeln. „Ach, _indo-ninya_ , das macht er immer, wenn er jemanden mag. Nimm es ihm nicht so böse."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass Maitimo sie dick und rund füttert", konterte Celebrían.

„Das hat er auch mit meinen Kleinen gemacht, und sieh, aus ihnen ist auch etwas geworden", warf Maglor ein und kniff seinem Ziehsohn demonstrativ in die Wange.

Elrond duckte sich weg. „Lass das", brummte er unwirsch.

Maglor lachte und wuschelte ihm provokativ noch einmal durch die Haare. Dann ging er, um nach seinem Bruder zu sehen, und ließ die beiden zurück. Sie gingen wieder in das Zimmer, in dem Elrond zuvor Maglors Wunde behandelt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Celebrían in den Sessel fallen.

„Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass deine Ziehväter so anstrengend sind", sagte sie. „Immer hieß es nur, dass du und dein Bruder so unmögliche Kinder gewesen seien und unsere daher auch so anstrengend sind."

Elrond lächelte und setzte sich neben sie auf die Lehne des Sessels. Er zog sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das goldene Haar. „Sie meinen es wirklich nur gut, Liebste", beteuerte er zum wiederholten Male. „Und ich glaube, wenn man Großvater ist, darf man etwas lascher sein. Oder wie siehst du das?"

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie. „Wie du hatte ich nie einen Großvater, als ich Kind war." Aber sie wirkte schon wesentlich entspannter und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Eigentlich ist es ja schön so, wie es ist. Ich glaube, ich mag sie sogar."

„Du glaubst nicht nur, du willst es nur nicht zugeben." Elrond lachte leise.

Auch sie ließ sich von seiner guten Laune anstecken. „Na gut, Makalaure ist wirklich nützlich als der Einzige, der die Zwillinge zuverlässig zum Schlafen bringen kann."

„Und Onkel Maitimo füttert ihnen Speck an, falls es eines Tages etwas enger wird", scherzte Elrond.

„Das gibt es nicht in Tirion!", protestierte Celebrían. „Siehst du, und da fängt es schon an."

„Aber als er dir die Törtchen gebacken hatte, hattest du nicht abgelehnt", erinnerte er sie.

Das brachte sie in eine Zwickmühle. „Punkt für dich", gab sie zähneknirschend zu.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend und Arm in Arm da und genossen einfach nur die Nähe der geliebten Person.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Urlaub machen", schlug Elrond vor. „Du wirkst manchmal etwas angespannt und überarbeitet, das macht mir Sorgen. Vielleicht sollten wir doch auch ein paar Bedienstete mehr anstellen als nur eine Küchenhilfe und deine Zofe; Ceomon und Rethtulu brauchen auch einmal Ruhe."

„Mir gefällt es eigentlich so", sagte sie. „Ja, manchmal denke ich schon daran zurück, dass in Imladris manches bequemer war. Aber jetzt sind wir hier, und ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich das alles von damals noch zwingend brauche."

„Lass mich wenigstens nach jemandem suchen, der uns auf den Obstplantage und in der Mosterei hilft, ja?", bat er.

„Für dich und deinen Seelenfrieden." Sie schmunzelte. „Aber die Idee mit dem Urlaub klingt nicht schlecht. Hast du denn eine Idee? Irgendwie kommt es mir vor, als sei alles hier Urlaub."

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht. Wir können Onkel Maitimo und Onkel Makalaure fragen", schlug er vor. „Sie wissen bestimmt, was ein gutes Urlaubsziel wäre. Siehst du, dafür sind sie auch gut!"

Nun musste sie lachen. „Jaja, schon gut!", beteuerte sie lachend.

Nun küsste er sie auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte er, „Und ich bin so unendlich dankbar, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

„Valinor heilt jedes Leid", sagte sie. „Wie geht es Makalaure? Er sah übel aus, als man ihn zu dir brachte."

„Wieder fast der Alte", sagte Elrond. „Besser sogar, wenn ich seine Launen bedenke. Auch das scheint gelindert zu sein. Nur seine Hand bereitet mir nach wie vor Sorgen. Der Silmaril, weißt du … Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm diese Wunde je genommen wird. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, warum es ihm gestattet wurde, einen Weg hierher zu finden." Er hielt für einen Moment inne. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir darüber keine Gedanken machen und einfach froh sein, dass ich ihn wieder habe." Ihn, den einzigen Vater, den er je gekannt hatte.

„Das denke ich auch", sagte Celebrían und lächelte ihn warm an. „Na komm, lass uns sie fragen, wo man hier gut Urlaub machen kann."

Sie fanden die beiden in der Küche. Das Nudelholz hatte anscheinend bei Maedhros nicht genug Eindruck hinterlassen, als dass er von seinem momentanen Backvorhaben abgelassen hätte. Er hatte in einer etwas eigenwillig anmutenden Geste einen Topf unter den rechten Arm geklemmt und rührte kräftig mit der Linken.

„Onkel Maitimo, du hast wieder zwei Hände", erinnerte Elrond ihn fast schon reflexartig, als sie die Küche betraten.

Maedhros mochte zwar mit seinem neuen Körper auch seine Hand wiederbekommen haben, die ihm einst Fingon in seiner Not abgeschlagen hatte. Doch anscheinend hatte die Verletzung so tiefe Wunden in seiner _fea_ hinterlassen, dass er manchmal zu vergessen schien, dass er keine Behinderung mehr hatte.

Auch Maglor wirkte, als bemerkte er es erst jetzt. Anscheinend hatte er auch sich so sehr an den Armstumpf seines Bruders gewöhnt, dass er gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, seinen Bruder an seine neue Hand zu erinnern.

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu bemuttern", mahnte Maedhros streng.

„Das wirkt nicht mehr, Onkel", erinnerte ihn Elrond gelassen. „Ich bin jetzt erwachsen."

„Ach, das macht er bei jedem, den er zu seinem Patienten auserkoren hat, was potenziell jeder sein kann", warf Celebrían ein.

Mittlerweile hatten sie sich zu Maglor an den Küchentisch gesetzt.

„Willst du mir schon wieder den Teig wegnehmen?", fragte Maedhros an Celebrían gewandt, jedoch mit Schalk in den Augen.

„Nein, wir haben beschlossen, dass es Zeit für einen Urlaub ist", sagte sie. „Elerrondo meint, ihr wisst, wo man hier gut Urlaub machen kann."

Maedhros und Maglor sahen sich für einen Moment an.

„Nun, prinzipiell überall. Wobei sich das Land sehr verändert hat, seit wir es verließen", sagte Maglor. „Eru Ilúvatar türmte Berge auf, die nicht da waren, als wir Aman den Rücken kehrten – ich glaube, in Folge der Akallabêth, wie man hörte."

„Die Lichter sind nicht mehr das, was sie einst waren", sagte Maedhros, während sein Blick in die weite Ferne seiner Jugendtage glitt. „Nun wechseln sich Arien und Tilion ab und ihre Barken sind nur blasse Lichter von Laurelin und Telperion. Nun gibt es Schatten in Aman."

„Besucht doch die Zwei Bäume", schlug Maglor vor.

„Schlag so etwas doch nicht vor, es soll ein schöner Urlaub werden", sagte Maedhros unwirsch. „Ihr Anblick ist bestimmt kein schöner mehr."

„Mir gefällt der Vorschlag jedoch", hielt Celebrían dagegen. „Wir werden Aman gewiss nie mehr so erleben wie in seinem Frühling, aber vielleicht können wir ja ein Echo dessen erleben. Man hat sie nicht umgehauen, nachdem sie geschändet wurden, nicht wahr?"

Maglor nickte. „Sie stehen noch als Mahnmal dessen, was einst war. Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, möchte ich sie auch noch einmal sehen."

„Nun, dann muss wohl jemand das Haus hüten", sagte Maedhros, der keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, dieses Urlaubsziel ebenfalls zu verfolgen.

„Ich hätte mich sehr gefreut, wenn du mitkämest", wandte sich Elrond an ihn.

Doch Maedhros blieb eisern. „Der kleine Singvogel hier ist der Poet. Er kann die alten Zeiten besser in Worte fassen als ich. Geht mit ihm."

Die beiden Brüder tauschten Blicke aus, die anscheinend etwas besagten, das nur sie beide wussten und sie auch nicht teilen wollten. Dann nickten sie sich zu. Elrond sah ein, dass er Maedhros wohl nicht würde umstimmen können, und fügte sich. Vielleicht würde er ja während der Reise aus Maglor herausbekommen, was Maedhros' Gründe waren.

Zumindest war der Urlaub damit recht kurzfristig beschlossene Sache, und sie machten sich daran, die Reise zu planen. Da sie die Zwillinge mitnehmen wollten, erklärte sich auch Ceomon bereit, sie zu begleiten, während Rethtulu mit Maedhros daheim blieb und das Haus hütete.

Auch wenn er es noch immer schade fand, seinen ersten Urlaub in Aman nicht zusammen mit Maedhros verbringen zu können, freute sich Elrond auf die Reise. Bisher war er nie allzu weit gereist und war meist in der Nähe von Tirion und der Küste geblieben, da es ihn bisher nicht dazu getrieben hatte, längere Reisen zu unternehmen. Celebrían hatte ihm bereits gesagt, dass das Segensreich einen zur Ruhe brachte, sodass Rastlosigkeit hier ein seltener Anblick war, und so war es auch. Doch früher oder später hatte er über den Tellerrand hinweg blicken wollen.

Elellinde und Anarhin waren fast noch zu jung, um sonderlich viel vom Urlaub zu behalten, dennoch wollte Celebrían sie bei sich wissen. Das würde ihre Reise zwar erheblich verlangsamen, doch niemand störte sich daran. Sie hatten wortwörtlich alle Zeit der Welt.

Maglor, der anscheinend bester Laune war, war ebenso auch in Plauderlaune. Elrond wusste das sehr zu schätzen, denn er erinnerte sich noch aus Kindertagen, dass das damals seltene Augenblicke bei seinen Ziehvätern gewesen waren. Die wenigen Monate in Aman hatten bei Maglor jedoch wahre Wunder bewirkt. Noch immer waren nicht alle Spuren seines langen Leidens seit dem Ersten Zeitalter verwischt, und dies würde auch noch lange Zeit so bleiben, doch bereits jetzt war er beinahe wieder das blühende Leben.

Und so erzählte er und erzählte und erzählte, manchmal sogar in gebundener Sprache, Lieder, die er sich garantiert soeben erst erdacht hatte. Fast hatte Elrond das Gefühl, dass sein Onkel zu jedem Grashalm im Gesegneten Land eine Geschichte kannte – die meisten davon mit Sicherheit heillose Übertreibungen der Missetaten seiner jüngeren Brüder. Celebrían war hin und weg und konnte gar nicht genug von Maglors Liedern bekommen, egal wie oft er beteuerte, dass vieles davon nur Nonsens und ohne jegliche Kunstfertigkeit sei.

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wo deine falsche Bescheidenheit her kommt!", stellte Celebrían irgendwann an Elrond gewandt fest. „Das hast du von Makalaure."

„Ich habe es all die Jahre immer wieder beteuert! Ich bin unschuldig!", rief Elrond aus. „Aber du wolltest mir ja nie glauben."

„Ich habe dich nie zu falscher Bescheidenheit erzogen!", entrüstete sich Maglor. „Das muss Maitimo gewesen sein. Ich wäre doch nie auf die Idee gekommen, euch so zu verziehen."

„Und wer hat dann dich verzogen?", wollte Celebrían keck von ihm wissen.

„Niemand, weil ich keine falsche Bescheidenheit besitze", betonte Maglor im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Celebrían war eindeutig nicht überzeugt.

Es war Abend, und sie saßen um ein kleines Lagerfeuer, wenn auch mehr nur der Gemütlichkeit wegen, denn es war eine sternenklare, laue Sommernacht. Ceomon streichelte den schlafenden Kindern die Köpfe, damit sie auch weiterschliefen. Celebrían hatte ihren Kopf in Elronds Schoß gebettet, und er kämmte und flocht ihr die goldenen Haare, etwas, das er ausgesprochen gern und ebenso ausgesprochen ausdauernd machte. Maglor beobachtete sie lächelnd.

„Ist etwas?", wollte Elrond von ihm wissen.

„Ach, nichts." Maglor schüttelte den Kopf. Doch dann legte sich plötzlich ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht. „Ich habe weit über sechstausend Jahre deines Lebens verpasst, Elerrondo, und das bedauere ich sehr. Es ist mir gegönnt, Anarhin und Elellinde kennenzulernen. Aber eure anderen Kinder kenne ich nur aus Geschichten, und so wird es immer bleiben. Und auch an all den anderen Dingen deines Lebens durfte ich keinen Anteil haben. Wie gern ich doch erlebt hätte, wie es meine Kleinen weit unter Eldar und Atani gebracht haben! Atani …" Er bracht plötzlich ab und schien mit seelischer Pein zu kämpfen, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, was dies bedeutete. Er würde Elros nie wieder sehen können, er war für sie alle auf immer verloren.

„Es ist, als wäre mir der wichtigste Teil meines Lebens genommen", sagte Maglor schließlich. „Und das tut mir leid, denn ich war damals einfach verschwunden, weil ich mich selbst verlieren wollte."

„Sprich nicht darüber, Onkel", warf Elrond eilig ein, in welchem ebenfalls wieder schmerzliche Erinnerungen, lang vergraben, aufkamen. Manche Wunden waren zu tief, als dass selbst Aman sie heilen konnte. Allein die Last der Erinnerung war gemindert.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie und sahen dem Feuer beim Herunterbrennen zu. Irgendwann stimmte Maglor einen Teil der Noldolante an, jener, der vom einstigen Glanz und Ruhm der Noldor sang. Doch schließlich verstummte er doch wieder.

Wenige Tage später erreichten sie das Ziel ihrer Reise. Maglor hatte die ganze Zeit über nicht gesagt, was sie erwarten würde, auch wenn er immer wieder Lieder von der Schönheit der Lichter der Zwei Bäume gesungen hatte. Eine wirkliche Vorstellung von Laurelin und Telperion hatte Elrond dennoch nie besessen. Sicher, er kannte Bilder, aber keines davon hatte ihn auf die Wirklichkeit vorbereitet, wie er nun feststellte.

Telperion und Laurelin waren lange tot. Einzig das Licht der _silmarilli_ hätte sie von der Schändung Ungoliants retten können, doch Feanor war nicht willens gewesen, sein größtes Werk zu zerstören, und so hatte nicht einmal die Herrin Yavanna sie erhalten können. Doch man hatte sie nicht umgehauen, sondern stehen gelassen als Erinnerung an all das, was einst schön und rein gewesen war im Land der Götter. Und trotz allem waren sie noch immer ein imposanter, einschüchternder Anblick.

Die Bäume waren riesig, und Elrond war nicht abgeneigt zu behaupten, dass sie so groß wie ein Berg waren. Und während er kaum noch aus dem Staunen heraus kam, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, dass dies wohl auch das einzig Sinnvolle war. Wie sonst hätten sie in der Lage sein können, einem ganzen Land Licht zu spenden?

„Auch wenn sie ganz Aman beschienen hatten, hatte man sich selbst aus dieser Nähe nie geblendet gefühlt", warf Maglor leise von der Seite ein, um Elronds und Celebríans Staunen nicht zu sehr zu stören. „Ganz im Gegenteil fühlte man sich so geborgen wie nur in den Armen einer Mutter."

Er stimmte ein weiteres Lied über das Licht der Zwei Bäume an – sein Fundus dazu schien unendlich zu sein, und schon allein der Umstand, dass Maglor sich einst so vom Licht hatte inspirieren lassen, ließ Elrond ahnen, welch unglaubliche Wirkung das Licht gehabt haben musste. Fürwahr, selbst das Licht von Isil und Anar war nur ein schwacher Schimmer seines Ursprungs.

Plötzlich verstummte er. „Ich werde euch nun für eine kleine Weile verlassen", sagte er. „Wartet hier auf mich."

„Aber ich würde diesen Moment gern mit dir zusammen erleben", bat Elrond ihn betrübt, doch Maglor schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand. Ceomon folgte ihn schweigend, die Kinder bei Elrond und Celebrían zurücklassend.

„Sonderbar", murmelte Celebrían, als sie gegangen waren.

„Ich glaube, es gibt Dinge in ihrer Vergangenheit, über die sie mit niemanden außer ihren Brüdern sprechen möchten", mutmaßte Elrond. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob ihn das verletzte, dass es Dinge gab, die Maglor auch mit ihm nicht teilen wolle – vielleicht noch nicht.

In dem Moment bemerkten sie eine Elbin, welche sich ihnen näherte. Elrond fiel sogleich ihr braunes Haar auf, durch das der Kupferton schimmerte. Er stutze. Es gab nur wenige Elben mit dieser eigenwilligen Haarfarbe.

Sie schien selbst zu zögern, doch schließlich trag sie an sie heran. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Bäumen empor.

„Ich komme oft hierher", begann sie das Gespräch, „und denke an das, was war und nie wieder sein wird. Es ist ein Ort, dem das Licht nun fern ist und wo so viele Geschichten zur Ruhe gekommen sind. Einst ein Himmel voller Hoffnungen, nun ein Archiv der verlorenen Träume …"

Elrond bemerkte in ihrer Sprache jenen Dialekt der Noldor, welche niemals Aman verlassen hatten. Schon früh hatte er den Unterschied bemerkt, als er hier ankam. Getragener, schwerer, vielleicht auch bedachter. So sprachen jene, die damals mit König Finarfin geblieben waren und sich nicht der Rebellion Feanors angeschlossen hatten. Die Fremde musste eine davon sein.

„Ich bin Elerrondo und das ist meine Gemahlin Tyelpetari", stellte Elrond sie vor.

„Ich weiß." Die Fremde lächelte. „Immerhin ist König Arafinwe Euer Großvater, Herrin. Ich erwartete Euch bereits. Aber ich vergesse meine Manieren. Man nennt mich Nerdanel."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Elrond zu perplex, um etwas zu sagen. Irritiert sah er in die Richtung, in die Maglor verschwunden war, dann wieder auf die Noldo vor ihm. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Sie musste seinen Blick bemerkt haben, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen holte sie etwas aus einer Gewandtasche. „Ich habe etwas mitgebracht, ein kleines Geschenk. Hätte ich von den Kindern gewusst, hätte ich auch etwas für sie mitgebracht." Sie lächelte entschuldigend und reichte Elrond eine kleine Figur aus Marmor. „Ich hoffe, ich habe ihn getroffen."

„Danke", brachte Elrond gerade noch so hervor. Dann betrachtete er die meisterlich gearbeitete Figur in seinen Händen, und erneut verschlug es ihn die Sprache. Auch Celebrían entfloh ein kleines Keuchen.

„Das sieht aus wie … nein, nicht wie ich, wie Elros", hauchte Elrond gerührt, für einen Moment wieder in das Sindarin verfallend, das er hier sonst kaum noch nutzte. Niemals würde er das Gesicht seines geliebten Bruders vergessen, nicht bis zum Ende aller Zeiten!

Nerdanel schien kurz überlegen zu müssen, was er gesagt hatte, doch dann nickte sie. „Ich habe immer nach Geschichten aus den Hinnenlanden gelauscht, trotz allem – nach all dem, was geschehen war. Man vergisst seine eigenen Kinder nicht, egal, was passiert. Weit über das Meer wandern die Gedanken, hoffend, dass die innersten Wünsche eines Tages einen Weg zurück finden", sagte sie. „Natürlich hörte ich da auch auf das, was meinem Singvogel wiederfuhr, und so auch von Euch und schließlich von Númenóre und Tar-Minyatur. Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr wohl empfunden habt, weil ich Sterblichkeit nie erfuhr, aber seht es als kleine Nettigkeit von mir an. Immerhin sind wir so etwas wie verwandt."

„Nun …", begann Elrond und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Mir fehlen die Worte. Ein einfaches Danke drückt es wohl nicht wirklich aus. Zumindest ist er wirklich sehr gut getroffen. Wie ist Euch das gelungen?"

„Ich hatte ein wenig Hilfe von der Herrin Vaire und zudem ein wenig vom Talent meines Vaters Mahtan geerbt, wie man vielleicht weiß", bemerkte Nerdanel, als sei es nichts Besonderes. „Aber bitte, wenn es Euch Recht ist: Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mich als Eure Großmutter betrachtet. Ich würde mich über Enkel – und Urenkel, wie ich sehe – freuen."

Plötzlich merkte Elrond, wie es ihm das Herz erwärmte und er lächelte. „Nun, damit hätte ich mit Sicherheit kein Problem. Ich hatte Onkel Makalaure immer als meine Familie angesehen."

Mit einem Male war das Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen. „Du nennst ihn Onkel?", wunderte sich Nerdanel, mit einem Male wesentlich lockerer und entspannter, nun, da das geklärt war.

„Er hat es uns, meinem Bruder und mir, verboten, ihn ‚Vater' zu nennen", erklärte Elrond, „weil er meinte, dass Ardamíre den einzigen Anspruch auf Vaterschaft auf uns hatte und hat. Wir haben ‚Onkel' daher einfach synonym zu ‚Vater' verwendet."

Nun musste Nerdanel lachen. Es war ein ehrliches, glockenhelles Lachen. Ein Lachen, das wirkte, als läge in ihm eine Fröhlichkeit, die seit langer, langer Zeit nicht mehr hervorgebrochen war.

„Ich hätte zu gern erlebt, wie mein Singvogel die Freuden und Leiden der Vaterschaft durchlebt", kommentierte sie. „Eigene Kinder sind etwas Anderes als kleine Brüder, mit denen man eher zusammen Blödsinn macht, als sie davon abzuhalten, wie man eigentlich sollte."

„Nun, er war soeben noch hier, denn er kam mit uns auf diese Reise", sagte Elrond. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum er gegangen ist …"

Die Fröhlichkeit war wie weggewischt. „Eine Mutter vergisst nie", sagte sie. „Doch manches geht tiefer als selbst die Liebe einer Mutter, und ich bin noch nicht bereit, darüber hinweg zu sehen. Vielleicht niemals. Ich weiß, dass Feanáros älteste Söhne wieder in diesen Landen weilen. Vielleicht wegen dir, Elerrondo. Doch unser Augenblick ist noch nicht gekommen. Und vielleicht ist für uns das Archiv geschlossen, selbst die bereits verlorenen Träume verloren, und wir für immer getrennt. Auch sie sind noch nicht bereit dafür, ich spüre es."

Elrond bemerkte, wie Celebrían seine Hand drückte. Ihm fiel es schwer zu verstehen, was Nerdanel wohl empfinden mochte, wenn sie an ihre beiden ältesten Söhne dachte. Ja, ihm fiel es sogar schwer, sich so etwas überhaupt vorzustellen. Seine Ziehväter hatten nie viel über ihre Eltern geredet, über ihre Mutter noch weniger als über ihren Vater. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund: die unüberbrückbare Kluft, die der Eid zwischen ihnen geschlagen hatte. Es schien ihm schier unvorstellbar.

„Das Archiv ist geschlossen und verloren", wiederholte Nerdanel leise mit Blick auf die Zwei Bäume. „Doch vielleicht habe ich heute meinen Schlüssel gefunden."

* * *

Die Libido der Elben lässt mit den Jahren ihrer Partnerschaft nach und weicht einer tiefen Verbundenheit, wie Tolkien es ausdrückte. Da Literatur aber unter Anderem eine freie Darstellung ist, die dem Zweck der Sache dient, sei mir dieses kleine Au bitte verziehen. Dass Maglor wieder in Aman ist, ist auch so eine Sache: Im Silmarillion steht ausdrücklich und unmissverständlich, dass er nie wieder unter Eldar gesehen wurde. But for the feels ...

Anarhin – Sonnenkind, Qu.

Arafinwe – Edler Finwe, Finarfin, Qu.

Aranion – Sohn der Könige, Ereinion Gil-galad, Qu.

Ardamíre – Ardajuwel, Earendil, Qu.

Artanis – Königliche Dame, Galadriel, Qu.

Atani – Die Zweiten, Menschen, Qu.

Atto – Vater, Koseform von atar, Qu.

Elellinde – Sternenlied, Qu.

Elerrondo – Sternendach, Elrond, Qu.

indo-ninya – mein Herz, Qu.

fea – Geist, Seele, Qu.

Findecáno – Haar-Befehlshaber (don't ask, Elben und die Haare …), Fingon, Qu.

Númenóre – Númenor, Westernis, Qu.

Tar-Minyatur – König Erstherrscher, Elros' Krönungsname, Qu.

Tyelpetari – Silberne Königin, Celebrían, Qu.

Undómiel – Abendstern, Arwen, Qu.


End file.
